


Clear My Schedule

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Co-workers, F/M, Secretary - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few years since you accepted your job at First Order Industries as a personal secretary for the CEO, Kylo Ren. You've taken your work seriously, focusing on the task at hand. You liked your job. It was in the city, you had plenty of friends in the workplace, and it paid well. However, you're not quite so sure if Kylo flirting with you is a good or bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear My Schedule

The tall, dark building loomed over you as you walked to work, wearing a silk blouse and business skirt, heels softly clacking against the pavement as you strode into the building, pushing up your glasses as you hugged a small stack of files to your chest.

“Nice to see you today, Y/N.” Phasma spoke, straightening a stack of papers as you waved to her.

“You too, Phasma. Are you still coming by for our daily coffee?” You asked, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing a button, turning your head to the side at her reception.

“Of course. The coffee’s the only thing that keeps me sane in this job.” She replied as you laughed, the elevator dinging and opening as the two of you waved, before you made your travels up to Kylo’s floor.

* * *

 

As you got yourself settled at your desk, you heard Kylo’s muffled yelling, before various crashes came down to the floor. Clearly, it’s a failed business deal.

You scurried into his office, papers and pencils littered across the floor as he slammed the phone down onto the receiver, angrily. “Mr. Ren?” You asked, tentatively.

He huffed as you picked up his papers, setting them in a nice pile on his desk as you placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. “Another deal...” He muttered, slowing his breaths. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

You patted his shoulder, looking up at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Mr. Ren. They just don’t know a good offer if it hit them in the face. I’m sure after a few negotiations, they’ll come around and agree.”

He turned around, enveloping you in a hug, yourself unsure of what to do because, well, he _is_ your boss. “I’m so lucky I have you.”

“You hired me yourself, sir.” You mumbled, pulling back from his grasp and leaving his office. “I’ll be sure to inform you of any other meetings, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo nodded, running his hands through his hair as he still had the faint scent of your perfume against his suit jacket, cleaning up his desk.

Yourself, on the other hand, sat down at your desk, blushing furiously as you settled yourself down. He’d been flirting and looking at you with lovestruck eyes, as you forced yourself to turn away. He’s your boss.

**He’s your boss.**

* * *

 

You sighed, turning on your computer and checking in on his schedule. He has a meeting with a marketer in an hour, and he hasn’t been informed.

You pressed the intercom at your desk, gulping. “Mr. Ren?”

“Yes, dear?” He replied, earning a blush and a sigh from you. He always did this. It must be to spite you at this point.

“You have an appointment scheduled for Mr. Latiar to talk about advertising at 12:30, sir.”

“Good, thank you for informing me, sweetheart.” He smiled, enjoying the sound of your voice as he finished organizing his desk from his earlier episode. Despite the fact that he’s higher in rank... he wanted you. It’s too bad you were too hesitant to act on it.

“You’re welcome, sir.” You replied, leaning back in your chair and blushing as Phasma slid beside your desk.

“He wants you, Y/N.” She noted off-hand, as you covered your face. You assumed it was just harmless teasing, like normal co-workers. It’s too bad you had to get feelings for the CEO. You, the simple secretary beside one of the most powerful corporate leaders in the world.

"Don't you have work to do?" You asked as Phasma slipped into another chair beside you, lightly brushing her hair away from her eyes.

She shook her head, leaning back in the seat. "Mitaka's shift now. I'm all free. Which means you're going to be stuck with me until our lunch break ends." Phasma smiled as you chuckled, straightening the collar of your blouse.

"Well, isn't that just dandy!" You joked, pulling Phasma's chair closer. "If you're hanging out with me, might as well check up on the latest files of the day." As you spoke, you set down a small stack of manilla folders in front of your friend as she shook her head.

"You're lucky that I love you." She sighed, taking the folders and alphabetizing the client names.

You chuckled good-heartedly, shaking your head and feeling your glasses slide down ever-so-slightly from the bridge of your nose. "Don't say that. Mr. Ren already says that enough. I'm surprised you showed up behind my desk before he did!"

Standing up to place the folders in your file cabinet, she chuckled, flipping and placing each client file. "You should ask him out, Y/N. No harm in it."

"Excuse me?" You answered, bewildered. "I'm a secretary. Mr. Ren's one of the most powerful executives in the industry! Despite the flirting and all, it's too controversial."

Phasma laughed, sitting right at your desk as she held up her phone, showing you a news article. "You're worrying about controversy? The Coruscant Chronicles have been keeping tabs on every time the two of you go outside and **they** even notice the clear attraction! News networks are in favor of you two dating!"

You snagged the phone from her, skimming through the article as the cover photo showed you and Kylo, laughing and walking down the street, still in your business attire.

* * *

 

**CEO of the First Order Puts His Secretary First**

_Kylo Ren, CEO of First Order Industries, the leading supplier in military-grade defensive materials, has been seen outside his building with his sweet secretary, Y/N Y/L/N. The two of them have been working together for almost three years, and clearly chemistry is brewing between the two._

_Many of their co-workers have noticed a clear attraction between the executive and his assistant, despite the clear gap in ranking. If it were up to us here at the Chronicles, however, we say that the two of them go for it! Kylo Ren was formerly a shoddy executive, tending to succumb to anger if a deal went south. However, when Y/N joined him, he became calmer and more persuasive, landing deals and contracts left and right. He had risen from the 51st supplier in the world up to number 1 in the industry. Despite the matter of ranking, his secretary has improved him greatly, and we can only hope she can help continue his rise to the top._

* * *

 

"You are joking. Are you kidding me?" You exclaimed, blushing furiously as your friend guffawed, falling back into her chair.

"Didn't I tell you?" Phasma smiled, standing up from the chair and putting on her blazer. "Now come on, Mrs. Ren. It's time for our daily coffee, and the last time you missed it, I was stuck with Hux as he talked about nothing but his cat and ruling the world."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on without me, I've got to finish filing these last few papers, I'll meet you there." Phasma shrugged at your response, waving goodbye as you sorted through the spreadsheets.

* * *

 

You let out a small sigh of relief, saving the last Excel spreadsheet of clients into the computer as you grabbed your purse, standing up from your chair and correcting your glasses just as Kylo left his office, shaking hands with Mr. Latiar.

"I look forward to working with you, sir." He noted, leaving the office and heading down the hall. Kylo nodded, his eyes averting to you.

He looked at your figure as you stretched, your purse in the crook of your arm as you gave your boss a sweet, warm smile. You lifted him from his former, violent self into a man of proper prestige and leadership. He only hoped you had returned his affections.

"Hello, sir! How was your meeting?" You asked, walking alongside him as he pressed the elevator button. "I hope Mr. Latiar wasn't too forward in his propositions."

"No, actually. He knew his place, and we've come to a fair agreement. Hux is already speaking with him about the contracts and legal obligations." He replied as the elevator door dinged and the two of you went in. "Where are you off to, then?"

"Phasma and I have our daily lunch break at the cafe downtown. I'm meeting her there." You smiled, cocking your head to one side and looking up at Kylo. "And where are you going, Mr. Ren?"

"I'm picking up some papers from my P.O. box. Normally I'd send the intern, but it's important. I'd rather get it myself." He noted, looking down into your bright eyes, relishing in it's sweet sparkle.

* * *

 

The two of you stood in a brief silence, the static emanating around the small elevator until it lurched into a halt on the fifth floor.

You and Kylo nearly lost balance, him catching you as you stumbled from the sudden stop. "Oh no…" You mumbled, standing up straight and lightly hugging his arm for balance.

"We're stuck." He groaned, rubbing his temple as he subdued his anger and disdain while trapped in an elevator with the object of his affections.

"This is great. Just wonderful." You muttered frustratedly as you pulled out your phone. "Phasma?"

"Y/N! Where are you? I've been waiting for twenty minutes!" She spoke, impatiently.

"Yeah, I can't make it. Mr. Ren and I are stuck in the elevator." You sighed as Kylo gruffed a small greeting to the receptionist.

"Wait. You're alone in the elevator with him?" She asked, a hint of mischief laced in her voice.

You sighed, crossing your arm underneath your elbow. "Yes, I just said that. Look, can you call someone and get us out?"

"Definitely, but who knows? They might take forever. You'll be stuck in there with Kylo Ren. Alone." She chuckled, as you grew frantic.

"Phasma, please just call someone!"

She grinned, as a crinkling noise came through the speaker. "No problem! But oh no! You're breaking up! Bye, enjoy your alone time!"

"Phasma, you-!" You yelled, as the your phone went off, the battery now dead. Hopefully she actually cares for your wellbeing and calls someone.

You groaned, stuffing it back into your purse. Kylo rested his forehead against the elevator door. "I already pressed the emergency button, so we'll still have help on the way."

"Thank god. As much as I like you, Mr. Ren, I don't like being trapped in elevators." You groaned, leaning against the wall across from him.

"You like me?" He teased, as you shook your head, chuckling softly. "Of course I do. If I didn't, I'd get fired."

The two of you smiled, glad to be within each other's company, but praying to get out at the same time.

* * *

 

You and Kylo sat together quietly, your head resting on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

Kylo checked his watch, huffing impatiently. "2:30. It's been an hour, but they said they should be here at 2:45." He slid an arm around your shoulders tentatively, yourself allowing the touch. It felt so right, yet rank was always going to be an issue as soon as the two of you escaped from the elevator.

"Mr. Ren…" You finally spoke, sitting up and hugging your purse to your chest. "Why did you hire me?"

Kylo ran his hand through his hair, smiling to himself. "You had the skillsets, and the potential. You had incredible work ethic, too. It also didn't hurt that you were beautiful either." He looked over to you as your face grew red, looking up at him.

"Why do you always do that?" You asked, furrowing your brows.

"Do what?"

"Say things like… that. Flirting with me all the time, calling me 'dear' and 'sweetheart.'" You continued, biting the inside of your cheek.

Kylo was silent, looking at your face. Your red cheeks, your slightly disheveled hair. **Your lips.** Oh, dear god, how he wanted to kiss them and claim you as his own. Protect you from prying eyes and creepy executives that set their sights on you. He was finally alone with you, and help was to arrive in ten minutes.

If he were to say anything, anything at all… It would be now.

"Because I fell in love with you from the moment you came in for your job interview." He blurted out, his arm feeling your shoulders tense up.

Your heart raced, a lump forming in your throat. You knew it was wrong for a secretary and a CEO to be together based on ranking. It would stir plenty of rumors and controversy. So why did it feel so wonderful and incredible to hear those words spilling from his mouth?

"You know…" Kylo spoke, standing up and facing the opposite wall. "Usually when someone confesses being in love with the other, they usually give a reply. So they don't feel like they made the worst move in the history of mankind." He half-heartedly laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

You stood up, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Kylo." He tensed, gulping. Hearing you say something other than 'sir' or 'Mr. Ren' sent shivers down his spine. The way you said it was so very perfect in his ears.

"We shouldn't be together. It would make things more complicated in the industry, and in the papers." You muttered, Kylo shivering as he reluctantly turned to face you, questioning your small smile. "But, I don't care. I think I stopped caring when I realized I love you too."

He grinned, suddenly pulling you in for a long-awaited kiss, the two of you gasping as he pressed you against the wall. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as the both of you laughed, finally acting on your desires after years of pining for each other.

Your back arched as his large hands pushed against your back, your chests pressing against each other as you separated for air, pressing your foreheads together and smiling like schoolchildren.

He leaned in for yet another kiss until the elevator door opened, revealing Phasma grinning in victory as you both split apart from each other, attempting to act as though nothing happened.

"They fixed the control panel." She stated, pulling your arm as you reluctantly left the elevator. "You better treat her right, Mr. Ren." She called as you turned your head, smiling as Kylo sighed contentedly, chuckling to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck where your arms were formerly.

"Let's go, Mrs. Ren. We're having a late lunch." Phasma announced, her hand firm on your forearm as she pulled you down the stairs and out of the building. "And you are going to tell me _everything_ that happened in that elevator."


End file.
